nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Week
s of Gary and Alison.]] Nintendo Week was a show on the Nintendo Channel that aired every Thursday that had two hosts, Gary and Alison, who tell the viewers all about what's going on in the world of Nintendo, showing off games, systems and interviews. History of Nintendo Week The first episode of Nintendo Week premiered on September 14th, 2009. New episodes of the show premiered on every Monday, but when the Nintendo eShop came out in March/April of 2011, the Nintendo Channel (as well the Wii Shop Channel) were updated on Thursdays, the same as the Nintendo eShop on the Nintendo 3DS. The series ran until March 29, 2012, and was replaced by Nintendo Update, which lasted until around September-October. Nintendo Week is the longest running campaign Nintendo has ever run. The series had a spiritual successor, Nintendo Show 3D, which is viewable from the Nintendo 3DS eShop, but it was cancelled on March 28, 2013 Hosts and Other People Gary (played by Gary Culig) — Gary is one of the hosts of Nintendo Week. He loves to wear plaid shirts and is frequently teased by Allison. He made a Flipnote titled "Sad Guitarist" and posted it on the Flipnote Hatena website, (flipnote.hatena.com) for everyone to see. He and Allison go on many gaming adventures throughout the series. Alison (played by Alison Whitney) — Alison is one of the main hosts along with Gary. She made a Flipnote simply titled "Alison's Flipnote", and also put it on flipnote.hatena.com. She has a boutique in the game Style Savvy and it is unknown if it is still running. At one point, Alison left the show soon before the series' cancellation. She left the studio by being abducted by her Mother Ship, leaving Dark Gary shocked that Alison was an alien the whole time. Dark Gary than took Alison's role after her depart. Dark Gary (played by Gary Culig) — Dark Gary is Gary's evil twin brother. He added onto Gary's Flipnote and retitled it "Sad Guitarist 2", and uploaded it on flipnote.hatena.com. More toward the beginning of the series it seemed Gary and Alison couldn't stand him being around, and in the special Thanksgiving episode, he gave the turkey to a wizard so Alison and Gary kicked him out. He had tried to steal Alison's copy of Style Savvy, but she grabbed it back. Later in that same episode, when Gary and Alison were giving thanks, they admitted that they were thankful for him. Later on during the 2009 Christmas special, Gary gets visited by the Ghost of Gaming Past (who shows Virtual Console), the Ghost of Gaming Present (Who shows the main game for that week), and the Ghost of Gaming Future (Who showed new releases). There were many other random appearances within certain episodes such as a zombie on Halloween, a wizard on Nov. 30th, and many other characters who had one-time appearances. Episodes Special events *Nintendo Week revealed the WiiWare video game Excitebike: World Rally. *On one episode of Nintendo Week, Shigeru Miyamoto came by to discuss New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *On 1-11-10 Alison interviewed the Manager of Nintendo America about Glory of Heracles. *On 7-5-10 Gary and Allison devoted the whole episode to Dragon Quest IX. External Links http://www.nintendoweek.wikia.com Category:Advertising campaigns